


You Bet

by toujours_nigel



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	You Bet

You bet I’ll see you if you come on down… and behave awkward and say I’m not queer, and ignore all your hints.

You bet I’ll introduce you to my wife—Amanda, Anna, Alma—and we’ll sit round and talk, like friends, never no hint of nothin’ else.

You bet I’ll fuck you to within an inch of your life and throw you out like so much trash, let you go on back with a sore ass.

You bet I’ll not ignore this thing between us, come away, go with you.

Sumabitch, Ennis Del Mar, killed you to be clearer?


End file.
